Gaea's New Shadow Realm?
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: What happens when the realmers get really bored with Forums and start doing a parody of Escaflowne? will Allen remain a pinata? who gave Van laughing gas? are they doomed? or are the readers doomed?


RKK: Hello Everyone!

Sy: Where Are we?

RKK: Fan fiction… I decided to share the insanity of the realmers with my online friends of Oh…

RKK: Any way…. Kita! The Disclaimers!!!

Kita: the realmers don't own Escaflowne… or it's characters… if they did… Hitomi wouldn't scream so much and freak out… any way… this is just a random thing the Realmers gang did because they were bored… there's going to be more… but for now… enjoy!!!

Rating: M (obviously for cussing etc.)

Title: "Gaea's New… Shadow Realm?" (The main forum this is posted in/ on is visible at www.syrisrealmer . (AN/ Remove the spaces to visit the Realmers website)

Written by: Moddy Pride, darkkaneotani, shadow, Syris (Underscore) Realmer, kerikaibacutie, and… the Escaflowne gang!!! (Not really u.u)

Who's who:

Sy/Syris – Syris (underscore) Realmer

KKC – kerikaibacutie

Moddy – Moddy Pride

DKO/ Kane – darkkaneotani

Kita – kitamishai

Shadow – shadow

(All these people are realmers u.u and KKC is me… u.u Sy made up my user name…)

Van: Wakes up my head hurts...

KKC: Wulll... you and Allen DID do the nasty last night...

Hitomi: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!

DKO: No...

Merle: Thank you god...

KKC: I want Cookies...

Sy: I GOTS COOKIES!!! Holds up shugary goodness

Allen: Tackles Sy for cookies COOOOKKKIIIIEEEESSSSS!!!!!! 8D!!!!

KKC: looks at Hitomi Has Allen-kun had his meds yet?

Hitomi: nope...

DKO: Okkkkeeeyyyy... -.-;

Van: so... who are you guys... and where are we?

Merle: Sniffs Kita and you smell funny... Can I bite you?

Kita: no... Konohagakure's most secret and sacred technique: "A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!!" Pokes Melernia in the ass HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!

Melernia: o.- My... my... my ass... IT HURTS!!!!

Kita: Laughs at Melerna's misfortune...

Celena: where's Dilly?

Dilandau: Right here bitch! Worship me!!!

KKC: Holds up a lighter and flicks it so it sparks but does not flame Hey Sy... I'm bored... what say we start a game...

Sy: Uh, oh... You're looking evil Keri-chan... Did you have YOUR MEDS THIS MORNING!?!?

KKC: Maybbbbeeee...

Van: Slaps face in sarcasm Lucifer Save us!

Shadow: You rang?

Merle: Oh queenie dear with mug so mean, there's still one broad that you ain't seen... she's got a face that's like an Idol, compaired to her... you look like Fido...

Moddy: o.O woah, that was Rob's line in a play...

KKC: I know...

Dilandau: I'm NOT Fido!!!

Van: Yes you are...

Allen: MAN SECKS!!!

--Crickets--

Allen: WHAT?!?!

KKC: Wow...

Eres: LET'S MAKE COOKIES!!!

Van: Puts on Apron YAY!!! COOKING!!!

Eres: Slamms frying pan into Van's face Not you dumb ass...

Van: Lookie... Escaflowne's alll pink and purty...

Chid: I WANT MY MOMMY!!! AND MY DADDY'S A DIRTY WHORE!!!

Allen: I... I'm not... a whore... TT

Merle and Melernia: Yes you are you whore!!!

Kane: walks in, sees what's going on then leaves

Shadow: talking to father AKA Satan But daddy...Fine...What about Cerberus?...YES!!!

KKC: What are you talking about?

Shadow: I got daddy to let me take Cerberus and go play with the Escaflowne gang! OH DILLY!!!!

Dilandau: STOP CALLING ME DILLY!!!

KKC: NOOOO!!!!!

Cerberus: Growls

Dilandau: HEEEELLLLLPPpP!!!!!! Runs screaming like a girl

DKO: Whooottttt!!! Cookies!!! I am the cooking QUEEEEENNNN!!!! Makes Tacos

Celena: Wull... Now what?

Melernia: My... Ass still hurts... o.-...

Van: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Syris: Alright who gave Van Laughing gas?

Moddy: Not me...

Moddy: Yes I did!!

Moddy: No I didn't!!

Moddy: Did!!

Moddy: Didn't!!

Moddy: Did!!

Moddy: Didn't!!starts strangling herself

Moddy: accidentally chokes herself out

Moddy:...

Moddy:...

Moddy: I walk the streets of Japan till I get lost

Moddy: 'Cus it doesn't remind me of anything

KKC: Awkward...

Van: Still laughing...

Dilandau: Can I kill him? did you see what he did to my beautiful face?!?!

Allen: Shut up, just shut up!

Syris- Wtf...

Van- Ha

Keri- Fuckers… I'll kill you all

Dilandau- Bitch...

Syris- using his awesome might Silence Knave!!!

Moddy- That was soo cool!!!

KKC: Takes Out Frying pan then has Moddy hoist Allen in the air with a rope attached to his undies HA HA HA!!! PINATA!!!

Milernia: I WANNA TRY IT!!! Takes frying pan and trys to hit Allen but "accidently" hits Hitomi

Hitomi: OWWWIIIIEEEE!!!!

Allen: . i've got a wedgie... can you let me down... please?

Milernia: Hands Sy frying pan You know you wanna...

EFC: Do it Do it Do it Do it!!!!

Realmers: Do it Do it Do it!!!

KKC: Please Ry?! GET HIM BACK!!! FOR THE COOKIES SAKE!!!

Syris- Takes the frying pan...grins evilly...and swings the frying pan with all his incredible might...knocking Allen into oblivion...and back...Ha...!!! That felt soo good...for the cookies I mean…

Everyone: Cheers

Celina: WHO STOLE MY BOOZE!!!

Dilandau: Ummm... I Did?

Random Dilly Celina fight...

KKC: God I want popcorn...

Kita: POPCORN NO JUTSU!!! popcorn appears and KKC and Kita eat it chearing for Celina

Allen: MY BUTT HURTS!!! GET ME DOWN!!!

Merle: Looks up you know... you look like an over sized kitty toy...

Allen: O.O SWEET JEZUS NO!!!

Shadow: You mean 'Sweet Lucifer Yes!!!' SCRATCH HIM MERLE!!!

Merle: RAWR!!! hisses and bats at the hanging Schezar

Milernia: should we help him?

Hitomi: no... he's a candy ass...

Chid: and a man whore...

Allen: T.T I'm not a whore... Gets scratched more

Van: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!

Moddy: FEAR THE MIGHT OF MY MUFFINS BITCH!!!!!!!! throws muffin at Dilandau HA! Take that, you crazy basturd!

Syris- Gets in Dilandau's face screaming as loud as he can That's right...fear those muffins bitch...they are deadly!!!!

KKC: ha ha!!!

Dilandau: Sucks thumb I want my mommy...

Kita: ummm... weren't you born in a lab?

Dilandau: Cries MOOOOMMMYYYY!!!!

all but allen, Sy, and Moddy: O.o... woah...

TBC!!!

RKK: Any way… I'm about to die laughing…

Sy: LOL!!!

Kane: LOL!!!

EFC: …. We hate you…

RKK: GET BACK IN YOUR CAGES!!!

EFC: Yes ma'am…


End file.
